Los cinco merodeadores
by Lyra-Johan
Summary: Esta es una historia de los merodeadores con personajes adicionales inventados. Aventura, humor, amor...de todo un poco.
1. Chapter 1

**_Lo primero de todo ¡Hola! Esta e suna historia que una amiga y yo empezamos a escribir hace tiempo y hemos decidido continuarla y subirla para que la gente la disfrute, o la aborrezca, según cada uno. Mi amiga es Ayi y a mí me podéis llamar Lyra, por si nos queréis insultar por separado XD. Como se me dan muy mal las presentaciones lo dejaré aquí y solo decir que esperamos que os guste y así nos animemos a seguir subiendo. ¡Esperamos críticas!_**

Remus subió al tren con dificultad, ya que el carro que llevaba pesaba demasiado para él. Se apresuró a empujarlo por el pasillo central en busca de un compartimiento libre, hasta que dio con uno en el que quedaban dos sitios libres. Los otros dos los ocupaban dos muchachos que parecían estar muy ocupados contándose algo muy divertido, ya que reían.

-¿Están ocupados?-preguntó Remus débilmente.

Uno de los chicos le miró extrañado y dijo:

-Yo creo que no-hizo un ademán con la mano dando a entender que la pregunta le parecía absurda.

El otro joven se rió. Era flacucho y llevaba unas gafas que enmarcaban un par de ojos marrones.

Remus se sintió bastante avergonzado pero decidió quedarse allí.

Al cabo de una hora la situación comenzaba a ser insoportable para Remus así que decidió interrumpir los juegos de sus compañeros de viaje.

-Me llamo Remus Lupin, ¿y vosotros?

-Nosotros no -contestó el chico de pelo rizado, haciendo reír de nuevo a su amigo, quien tomó la palabra.

-Yo me llamo James Potter, y este es Sirius Black.

Remus asintió con la cabeza sin saber muy bien como continuar con la conversación.

En cualquier caso no fue necesario que pensara demasiado, porque fueron sus nuevos compañeros de vagón los que se giraron hacía él con curiosidad.  
>-Y cuéntanos... ¿de dónde eres?- preguntó James.<br>-Ah... soy de Londres... o más bien de las afueras, la verdad es que vivo cerca del campo...- respondió Remus. Realmente no sabía porque estaba tan nervioso.- ¿También es vuestro primer año?- los dos chicos asintieron alegremente, ellos si que parecían emocionados.  
>-Llevo esperando que me manden la carta desde que mis padres me empezaron a hablar de Hogwarts- comentó James.- Además estoy seguro de que iré a Griffindor como mis padres y el resto de mi familia- Remus sonrió ante ese tono de orgullo. Sirius en cambió se revolvió en su asiento ligeramente molesto e incómodo.<br>-Pues... yo también quería venir a Hogwarts, aunque la verdad... es que toda mi familia... ha estado siempre en Slytherin- reveló. James le miró sorprendido y Remus creyó ver como se apartaba un poco de su amigo.  
>-Eso no me lo habías dicho- le reprochó James. Pero enseguida cambió su expresión.- Pero bueno, tú no tienes pinta de ser Slytherin- Sirius sonrió. Remus no acababa de entender por qué era tan importante la casa en la que cayera, aunque su padre ya le había explicado como elegían a cada alumno para una de las casas y la verdad era que a él tampoco le había gustado la idea de acabar en Slytherin...<br>-¿Y tú?- le preguntó Sirius sacándole de sus pensamientos.- ¿A qué casa crees que irás?-  
>-Pues no sé- contestó Remus. La verdad es que nunca se había parado a pensar en ello.<br>-Quizás caigamos juntos en la misma casa- opinó James. Sirius asintió y Remus se alegró ante esa posibilidad.  
>En ese momento oyeron voces fuera del compartimiento...<br>-¿Miramos en este?- preguntó una de las voces, los chicos levantaron la vista, supieron que se referían a su compartimiento.  
>-Espero que este libre, porque mira que meternos en el compartimiento con toda esa gente rara obsesionada con Slytherin...- murmuro la otra voz.<br>La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y a él entraron dos chicas de baja estatura y con aspecto de estar enfadadas.  
>Una de ellas era morena con el pelo rizado, el cual no dejaba de apartarse con una inquieta mano. La otra era rubia y parecía acalorada.<p>

-¿Aquí tampoco hay sitio?-preguntó sin molestarse mucho en mirar a su alrededor, ya que parecía entretenida intentando colocarse bien la túnica, que era de un estrafalario color morado.

-Hay sitio para una, si la otra se ofrece para quedarse en el suelo...-comentó un chico con el pelo negro rizado y largo.

A la joven no pareció importarle la idea, ya que avanzó por el estrecho compartimiento pisando a Remus en un pie y se acomodó en el suelo, entre el chico de pelo rizado y el joven que seguía frotándose el pie.

Su amiga la miró con escepticismo.

-¿Qué? Te dejo el sitio para ti, cualquier cosa es mejor que esos imbéciles de verde.

La chica que seguía en la puerta suspiró al mirar a su amiga. Cerró la puerta del compartimiento y avanzó por el pasillo con cuidado de no pisar a su amiga y se sentó en el hueco que había libre al lado de Remus.  
>Los tres chicos se habían quedado mirando entre extrañados y sorprendidos a esas chicas.<br>-¿Qué miráis?- preguntó la chica del suelo.- Habéis sido vosotros quien habéis dicho que podíamos sentarnos... -  
>-No se nos ocurrió que te lo fueras a tomar al pie de la letra- dijo Sirius mirando a la chica. Ésta se encogió de hombros. James le dio entonces un codazo a Sirius.<br>-¿Y quiénes sois vosotras?- preguntó.  
>-Yo soy Callie- se presentó la morena.- Y ella es Aqua- Los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos con cierta sonrisita estúpida en sus rostros.- ¿Y vosotros?-<br>-Yo soy Sirius Black, él es James Potter- explicó Sirius.- Y el que está a tu lado es Remus Lupin- Aqua y Callie asintieron.  
>-Eh...- murmuró James intentando controlar la risa.- Aqua ¿no?... tienes un nombre bastante... interesante...- en ese instante Sirius se echó a reír. Aqua giro la cabeza hacía ellos y les miró furiosa, Callie sin embargo desvió la vista, ya sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora...<p>

_**Continuará...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Y aquí traigo un poquito más de la historia, espero que os guste, si no, siempre estamos abiertas a críticas y opiniones ^^**_

_**DanaPorter: ¡Muchas gracias! Eres nuestro primer mensaje, nos ha hecho mucha ilusión, esperamos que te guste como continua y nos sigas leyendo, un saludo!**_

Aqua se levantó de un salto con asombrosa agilidad y se dirigió a Sirius con determinación. No se molestó en sacar la varita, simplemente levantó el puño y lo dirigió con furia hacia la mandíbula del muchacho, quien gritó, sorprendido de la fuerza de la pequeña. La joven pareció querer hacer lo mismo con James, pero el chico estaba sobre aviso y se cubrió la cara entre risas y resoplidos. Aqua, sonriendo se acercó con calma y se quedó parada ante él. James, despacio fue retirando las manos de sus ojos, que estaban llenos de lágrimas de tanto reír. Aqua no se lo pensó demasiado, echó la pierna hacia atrás y la lanzó con todo su peso hacia la espinilla de James, quien dejó de reír de inmediato.

Aqua se dio la vuelta y miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Remus, quien la miraba como si estuviera loca.

-¿Tienes algo qué decir sobre mi nombre?-preguntó con grosería.

-Que... ¿Es muy original?- aventuró el pálido muchacho echándose para atrás en el asiento por miedo a que la chica se enfureciera.

Aqua no pareció descontenta con la respuesta y se volvió a acomodar en su rincón, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Su amiga Callie, que parecía estar acostumbrada a esas reacciones, miró a sus acompañantes con una tenue sonrisa.

-Es muy suya para algunas cosas.

-¿Muy suya para algunas cosas?- repitió Sirius sujetándose la cara. Miró a su amigo que seguía encogido en el asiento y luego a Aqua que le miraba con cara inocente.- ¡Estas completamente loca!- Aqua sacudió la cabeza como si aquello no fuera con ella. Sirius se levantó delante de ella, pero Aqua se levantó también con una mirada desafiante.  
>-¿Quieres que siga?- preguntó Aqua.-Conozco otros sitios donde el dolor te duraría durante meses- En ese momento James se puso en pie al lado de su amigo.<br>-Esta vez no te va a ser tan fácil- dijo él. Aqua le miró sin miedo, pero fue la varita de Callie la que apuntó a James a la cabeza como surgida de la nada.  
>-¿Qué clase de chicos sois que vais los dos contra una chica indefensa?- preguntó Callie que también se había puesto en pie.<br>-¿Indefensa?- dijo Sirius furioso, Callie giró la cabeza aburrida hacía él.- ¿Pero tú has visto lo que acaba de hacer?- Callie se encogió de hombros. James aprovechó para sacar su varita y apuntar a Callie con ella.  
>-A mí tampoco me ha parecido muy indefensa- dijo él mirando fijamente a Callie.<br>Entonces Remus se puso en pie y levantó las manos.  
>-Pero ¿qué estáis haciendo?- preguntó. Pero nadie le miró.- Sirius tranquilo, sólo es una chica además tú te has reído de su nombre- Sirius le miro aún más molesto.- Aqua, te has pasado, sólo era una broma, no ha sido para tanto- Aqua le miro.<br>-Para mí sí- replicó. Remus miró a Callie y James.  
>-Y vosotros dos, guardad eso de una vez- les pidió.- Quizás vayamos todos a la misma casa, no es momento de pelear-<br>En ese instante la puerta se abrió y unos chicos vestidos de verde, aparecieron.

El chico que encabezaba el grupo era moreno y tenía unos desafiantes ojos verdes. Miró con despreció a Remus y luego reparó en las dos chicas que lo habían insultado hacia unos momentos.

-Quisiera que me repitieras lo que has dicho antes-dijo mirando a Aqua, quien todavía tenía a Sirius amenazante a su lado.

-¿Qué cosa Logan? ¿Lo de estúpido?-preguntó aparentando confusión.

Logan chasqueó los dedos y dos muchachos de 2º curso cogieron a Callie por los brazos y Logan se dirigió con firmeza hacia Aqua y la levantó del suelo cogiéndola de la túnica.  
>-¡Eh suéltala! -exclamó Sirius apartando de un empujón a Logan, que le sacaba una cabeza.<p>

-¿O si no qué? -le desafió Logan soltando a Aqua y enfrentándose a Sirius.

James se debatía entre el deber de ayudar a su amigo, y la necesidad de patear el culo a los dos gorilas que sujetaban a la muchacha morena, que lo contemplaba todo con impasibilidad.

Finalmente James optó por lo que le pareció más lógico, sin guardar la varita se acercó a los gorilas que sujetaban a Callie, quien había empezado a moverse intentando soltarse, y sin pensar en que cada uno de ellos era como mínimo el doble de alto que él, le propinó un fuerte puñetazo a uno de ellos en el estomago. El chico que obviamente desde el principio había considerado a James demasiado insignificante como para prestarle atención, no se esperó aquello y cayó al suelo agarrándose el estomago. El otro chico soltó a Callie sorprendido y se quedó mirando a su amigo en el suelo.  
>Callie miro a James sorprendida, aunque aliviada. James la miro, sonriendo de forma arrogante y orgullosa.<br>-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- le preguntó Callie en tono molesto. James no cambió su expresión.  
>-Me pareció que necesitabas ayuda- dijo él.<br>-Pues te equivocas- dijo Callie algo ruborizada.  
>-Ya... además te estabas peleando conmigo y no con ellos- agregó James. Callie pensó que si pretendía hacerse el gracioso, no lo conseguía.<br>El otro chico que había sujetado a Callie, reaccionó por fin y se lanzó sobre James con sus grandes y musculosos brazos extendidos hacía él. Callie soltó un gritito y sacando de nuevo su varita se acercó a ellos.  
>Logan tenía acorralado a Sirius que no dejo de plantar cara en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando vio por el rabillo de ojo como el otro musculitos se abalanzaba sobre su amigo para pegarle, miró a Remus que seguía en su asiento y que cuando captó su mirada, puso expresión de no estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones y por tanto no sabía que hacer.<br>-A ver... ¿Qué era eso que pensabas hacerme, niñito?- le preguntó Logan a Sirius.  
>-¿Te crees muy mayor maltratando a chicas más débiles que tú?- replicó Sirius. Por toda respuesta, Logan le pegó un puñetazo justo en el mismo lugar donde hacía solo unos instantes le había pegado Aqua.<br>Remus dio un respingo. ¿A quién debía ayudar? Sirius estaba a punto de recibir una paliza por parte de Logan, pero es que el chico enorme no se apartaba de James más que para esquivar los pequeños hechizos que Callie intentaba lanzarle, pero es que el otro chico, que ya se había recuperado del golpe de James, se acercaba y cogía a Callie.  
>-¿No piensas hacer nada?- le preguntó Aqua. Remus reaccionó al oír su voz.- ¿No son tus amigos?- la chica estaba sacando también su varita. Remus la miró enfadado, ella era la causante de todo y encima se atrevía a llamarle cobarde. Aqua le miró con la varita y sacudió la cabeza exasperada.- Ayuda a Callie y a James, yo me encargaré de Logan-<br>-¿Seguro que vas a poder?- preguntó Remus.  
>-Aprovechemos ahora que todavía somos mayoría numérica- dijo Aqua y se giró hacía la espalda de Logan levantando su varita.<p>

Remus agarró con fuerza su varita, pero pronto se dio cuenta que apenas se sabía ningún hechizo y mucho menos para pelear. Esos dos chicos parecían estar en 2º curso y el moreno que atacaba a Sirius era mayor que ellos.

Desesperado por ayudar pero sin intervenir en la pelea, salió del compartimiento con rapidez.

-¿A dónde irá este imbécil?-preguntó Aqua en voz alta sin darse cuenta, momento que Logan aprovechó para quitarle la varita de un manotazo y acercarse a ella.

-Creo que te has metido con la persona equivocada gatita, estaré vigilando tus pasos, y dado que te gusta llamar la atención no creo que me resulte muy complicado-dicho esto chasqueó los dedos y sus dos acompañantes soltaron a James y a Callie-vamonos, el pequeñajo habrá ido a llamar a alguien.

Nadie dijo nada mientras los tres Slytherin salieron tranquilamente de allí.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Sirius dirigiéndose a Aqua.

-No es a mí a quien han golpeado-replicó esta.

Callie arqueó las cejas al ver entrar a Remus con uno de los prefectos de Griffindor.

-Todo bien, no se preocupe-dijo James antes de que al prefecto le diera tiempo de preguntar.

El joven se encogió de hombros y salió. Remus se quedó mirando con curiosidad a sus compañeros de viaje.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-preguntó Aqua molesta.

-Porque eran chicos mayores con más conocimientos mágicos que nosotros y podrían habernos hecho daño-razonó Remus seriamente sin dar muestras de arrepentimiento.

Callie se había sentado de nuevo y se había puesto a leer como si nada hubiera ocurrido y Aqua se volvió a dejar caer al suelo y comenzó a enrollarse su pelo en el dedo, distraída.

James pareció confuso ante la reacción de aquellas extrañas chicas, pero no dijo nada, y ocupó su sitio, tirando de la túnica de Sirius que seguía de pie mirando hacía Aqua con el entrecejo fruncido. Al notar el tirón de James, se sentó junto a él.

Remus avanzó algo alicaído hasta situarse al lado de Callie, quien no le prestó atención. La situación parecía de nuevo muy incómoda. Y para colmo Sirius parecía haberse enfadado, ya que estaba de brazos cruzados fulminando a Aqua con la mirada.

_**Y ya falta poco para que lleguen a Hogwarts ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Subo un poco más de nuestra historia para que podáis seguir leyendo y disfrutando, y ya sabéis, toda crítica es bienvenida ^^**_

_**anne-lestrange: Gracias por tu mensaje, nos alegramos mucho de que te guste. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, a Colagusano le hemos eliminado de la historia porque no era nada relevante y de hecho era más una molestia que otra cosa, así que decidimos quitarlo. ¡Pero los que sí están darán guerra así que no te preocupes! jaja Espero que nos sigas leyendo y dando tu opinión, eso siempre nos anima a seguir ^^**_

El tren seguía avanzando en su largo trayecto hacía el colegio. Los ánimos no podían estar peor en el vagón ocupado por Remus y los demás. Miraba al resto de los ocupantes y tenía la impresión de que el hecho de que estuvieran tan tranquilos de pronto no era nada bueno. James miraba de reojo a Sirius como si pudiera leer su mente, no habían vuelto a hablar entre ellos desde que los chicos de Slytherin se habían marchado, y Sirius no había despegado su furiosa mirada de Aqua. Por otro lado, la chica parecía totalmente ajena a lo ocurrido, mirando al infinito en silencio. Callie apenas despegaba sus ojos del libro, parecía realmente concentrada.

Remus suspiró de forma imperceptible, aquella situación le resultaba realmente incómoda, pero no sabía qué decir para entablar conversación. No entendía por qué actuaban así, cierto que los cuatro habían estado a punto de pelearse entre ellos, pero en cuanto habían aparecido los de Slytherin, todos se habían ayudado y defendido, excepto él... aquel pensamiento le hizo sentir algo culpable y también cobarde.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas estar mirándome de ese modo?- preguntó Aqua molesta. Todos la miraron enseguida, pero ella miraba fijamente a Sirius.

-Lo siento, pero nunca me había topado con unas chicas tan extrañas como vosotras- replicó Sirius enfadado.- En especial tú, después de como James y yo hemos dado la cara por vosotras, ni siquiera nos habéis dado las gracias- James asintió al lado de su amigo. Aqua miró a Callie como si no se acabará de creer lo que oía.

-Para empezar nosotras no pedimos vuestra ayuda- dijo Aqua. James se cruzó de brazos.

-Era obvio que la necesitabais- replicó mirando a Callie que había bajado el libro.

-¿Nos habéis ayudado para que tengamos que daros las gracias o qué?- le preguntó Callie con sarcasmo. James la miro tan enfadado como Sirius.

-Pero ¿De qué vais vosotras?- preguntó James indignado. En ese momento Sirius se giró hacía Remus que no había abierto la boca.

-¿Y tú no dices nada?- le preguntó. Remus dio un respingo.

-¿Qué queréis que diga?- preguntó a su vez.- Para mí todos estáis mal de la cabeza- los cuatro parpadearon sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Callie a su lado. Remus asintió con calma.

-Vosotras parecéis buenas chicas, pero vais buscando problemas y aunque hagáis creer que no necesitáis ayuda, si no hubiese sido por Sirius y James esos de Slytherin os habrían dado una paliza... y vosotros dos,- continuó mirando a James y Sirius.- Parecéis unos chicos simpáticos, pero ese plan vuestro de ir haciendo bromitas y metiéndoos con los demás nada más conocerlos es bastante tonto.- Remus respiró.- Después de lo ocurrido pensé que podríamos ser amigos, pero sois increíbles- Remus se giró hacía la ventana con el ceño fruncido y no dijo nada más.

Los otros cuatro se quedaron mirándose entre ellos bastante impresionados, antes de que uno de ellos volviera a hablar.

-Deberías ponerte hielo cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts-dijo Aqua inesperadamente acercándole a Sirius una camiseta y una botella de agua que tenía en su baúl-eso tiene muy mala pinta.  
>Sirius lo cogió, confundido, y echó agua en la camiseta.<br>-¿Tengo que dar las gracias?-preguntó con ironía.  
>Aqua negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a ninguna parte.<br>James se giró hacia Callie, obviamente esperando algo parecido.  
>-¿Qué? Tú no tienes moratones en la cara-dijo Callie sin apartar la vista de su libro.<br>James se cruzó de brazos y miró al frente, enfurruñado.  
>-Si bueno, creo que el moratón me lo ha hecho Aqua, como tú a él no le has pegado...lo mismo tiene uno en la espinilla-dijo Sirius con más humor.<br>Remus parecía cada vez más exasperado con todos, al ver sus continuos cambios de humor.  
>El tren comenzó a pararse lentamente.<br>-¿Ya hemos llegado?-preguntó Callie levantándose de pronto y guardando su libro en el baúl.  
>Aqua se levantó también de un salto. Sirius reparó en lo chiquitina que parecía a su lado.<br>Los cuatro salieron del compartimiento sin decir nada, Remus aguardó a que todos hubieran salido y les siguió mirándoles con desconcierto.  
>El mismo prefecto que había ido hacía un rato a petición de Remus, les decía ahora que lo siguieran.<br>Cuando los dirigieron a unas pequeñas barcas de madreas Remus se dio cuenta de que sobraba uno, y sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y se fue a otra barca, pero alguien le agarró del brazo.  
>-Déjalo, ve tú con ellos, no quiero volver a pegar a nadie-dijo Aqua, que sin darle tiempo a responder, se metió en una barca donde había dos chicas riéndose y un chico moreno mirándolas con desagrado.<br>Remus retrocedió a la barca donde estaban los demás y se subió. Callie no parecía muy contenta con la situación, pero no hizo ningún comentario. A Sirius tampoco se le veía demasiado entusiasmado, pero se limitó a mirar al agua sin decir nada.  
>Por su parte Aqua parecía también aborrecer las chicas que se sentaban enfrente así que centró su atención en el chico que iba a su lado, que parecía serio.<br>-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó.  
>El muchacho la miró como molesto por la interrupción de sus pensamientos.<br>-Severus Snape.  
>-Yo Aqua-dijo simplemente.<br>No volvieron a hablar en todo el trayecto y pronto llegaron al castillo.

"Aqua siempre hace lo que quiere" pensó Callie mientras miraba el suelo de su barca. En fin, ya debería estar acostumbrada.

James notó enseguida que a Callie no le había hecho gracia que Aqua se hubiese ido y la hubiese abandonado con ellos, pero enseguida captó su atención la expresión de Sirius. James no pudo evitar cierta sonrisita maliciosa.

-¿Qué pasa Sirius?- preguntó James. Sirius le miró y se imagino lo que su amigo pensaba.- ¿No me digas que te has enfadado porque Aqua se ha ido a otra barca?- Sirius frunció el ceño.

-Cállate- le dijo a su amigo. Pero James le dio un codazo. Remus les miro y luego a Callie que sacudía la cabeza al lado de ambos.

-Deberías haberla dicho que se quedará- bromeó James.- Podría haberse sentado sobre ti- Sirius le miró esta vez enfadado.

-¡Retira eso!- exigió Sirius, le dio un manotazo a James y éste al intentar esquivarlo estuvo a punto de caer al agua si Callie no le hubiese agarrado de la mano a tiempo, tiró de él y cuando estuvo a salvo, miro a los dos.

-¿Queréis dejar de hacer el idiota?- pidió Callie.- Conseguiréis que nos caigamos todos de la barca- Sirius se movió y se acercó para sentarse al lado de Remus.

-Gracias- susurró James. Callie asintió con la cabeza y le soltó la mano.

-Debería haberme ido con Aqua- murmuró.

-¿Sois amigas desde hace mucho?- preguntó Remus girando la cabeza hacía atrás para mirar a Callie.

- Desde casi siempre, aunque... - James notó que el tono de Callie se volvió algo triste.-... lo más probable es que no estemos juntas en la misma casa.-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó James.

-Porque casi toda la familia de Aqua ha estado siempre en Slytherin... y la mía siempre ha sido elegida para Ravenclaw- contestó.

Los tres chicos quedaron en silencio hasta que las barcas llegaron a tierra firme.

_**La selección está próxima, ¿en qué casa caerán nuestras chicas? ¡Se aceptan apuestas! xD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Anne-lestrange: Bueno, si este capítulo ha sido subido ha sido sobretodo por ti, gracias por comentar y ¡esperamos que te guste tanto como los anteriores! Y no te preocupes que todas tus dudas sobre el fin se irán resolviendo ;) De momento aquí tienes la selección, para ti y para todo el que quiera leerlo ^^**_

Todos los alumnos fueron bajando y cada uno de ellos soltó una exclamación de admiración al ver el grandioso castillo de Hogwarts ante ellos. Callie buscó a Aqua con la mirada, pero estaba delante de todos los demás estudiantes hablando con un chico y Callie no pudo alcanzarla, no le quedó otra que seguir con James y los otros.

Cuando estaban entrando en el castillo, Sirius se estiró a su lado.

-James irá a Griffindor- soltó de pronto. Todos, incluido James le miraron extrañados.- Esta convencido ¿no?- James le miró molesto.

-Supongo- dijo él. Callie no hizo ningún comentario.- Quizás tú también- comentó mirando a Callie, pero ésta negó con la cabeza.

-Lo dudo- contestó con calma.

Todos los alumnos de primer año fueron entrando en el gran comedor que estaba repleto de estudiantes de cursos superiores que ocupaban cuatro mesas grandes y alargadas. Había una en el centro donde estaban sentados los profesores y frente a ésta había un taburete con un sombrero viejo y rasgado. Una profesora que estaba junto a él, les explicó que iría llamándoles por turnos para ponerles el sombrero y éste decidiría a qué casa pertenecían.

Enseguida comenzó a decir nombres, alumnos asustados fueron subiendo y sentándose con cara de miedo, fueron seleccionados y corrieron hasta la mesa de su respectiva casa.

-James Potter- llamó la profesora.

James les dirigió una mirada de seguridad a sus amigos al tiempo en que Sirius le hacía una señal de ánimo. Avanzó hacía el taburete y nada más colocarle el sombrero en la cabeza, éste exclamó bien alto: ¡GRIFFINDOR!. James pegó un bote y echó a correr hacía la mesa de Griffindor. Sirius, Remus y Callie se miraron entre si bastante asustados y nerviosos.

-Aqua Kedsay-

Callie levantó la vista para ver como su amiga avanzaba con paso tranquilo hasta el taburete, el sombrero se tomó su tiempo, pero no dudó al gritar: ¡SLYTHERIN!

Aqua sonrió ligeramente y marchó hacía la mesa de Slytherin, Callie bajó la vista y su mirada se perdió en la mesa de Ravenclaw temiéndose lo peor.

Seguidamente fueron llamados Sirius y Remus que fueron seleccionados para Griffindor. James les recibió en la mesa con entusiasmo y alegría, los tres parecían felices y Callie estaba cada vez más preocupada. Siguieron seleccionando a más chicos, entre ellos el chico de la barca con el que había hablado Aqua que también fue elegido para Slytherin.

-Callasandra Aylill-

Callie dio un respingo, pero camino con calma hasta el taburete. Al sentarse vio a Aqua que la miraba con tranquilidad, Callie giró la cabeza hacía la mesa de Griffindor y vio a los demás. James y Sirius le hacían gestos para que se animará, pero Callie estaba demasiado preocupada.

Sintió que le colocaban el sombrero en la cabeza y esperó impaciente... finalmente le pareció que éste se movía justo antes de gritar: ¡GRIFFINDOR!

Callie sonrió feliz y echó a correr hacía la mesa. Sus amigos la sonrieron también y la hicieron un hueco a su lado.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije- comentó James a su lado. Callie sin embargo, no pudo reprimir cierta mirada de pena que dirigió hacía la mesa de Aqua, aunque ésta parecía estar ocupada hablando de nuevo con aquel chico de la barca.

Por su parte Aqua escuchaba lo que le decía su nuevo amigo, quién parecía haber cogido confianza y ahora no dejaba de contarle las cosas que podrían aprender allí, pero su mente estaba con la mesa de Griffindor, justo en la otra punta del Gran Comedor.

No la disgustaba haber caído en Slytherin, ya que estaba orgullosa de ir a la misma casa que el resto de su familia, pero no pudo dejar de sentir un pinchado de dolor al ver que Callie y ella no estarían juntas. Y a pesar de que con aquellos chicos no había comenzado con buen pie, le hubiese gustado ser su amiga. ¿La seguirían hablando ahora que iba a Slytherin? Era conocida por todos la eterna enemistad entre los de Griffindor y Slytherin. Dispuesta a disfrutar del banquete, se quitó esas pesimistas ideas de la cabeza y concentró su atención en Severus, a quién se le veía emocionado ante la perspectiva de pasar un año entero internado en un colegio.

Sirius reía de las continuas bromas de James, que parecía estar esforzándose mucho para hacer reír a Callie, quien no parecía demasiado entusiasta. Observó a Remus que miraba hacía la mesa de profesores continuamente y hablaba poco.

Él intentaba estar metido en la conversación de sus amigos, pero no podía evitar que la vista se le desviara hacia la mesa de Slytherin. La cena estaba resultando ser más larga de lo esperado y el único contento parecía ser James, y bueno, al muchacho que hablaba con Aqua tampoco se le veía mal, pensó Sirius con amargura.

Al cabo de un rato que a Remus se le hizo eterno, les dieron la orden de subir a las habitaciones. Se dio cuenta de que Callie y Aqua se miraban con la intención de despedirse antes de subir, pero la marea de gente no le dio la oportunidad.

Alguien le puso una mano en el hombro. Remus se dio la vuelta y vio al director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, sonriéndole con gentileza.

-Venga un momento Lupin, tenemos que hablar…ya sabe de qué-dijo sin mostrar ninguna preocupación.

Lupin asintió y le siguió, agradecido de que sus amigos estuvieran sumidos en sus pensamientos y no se dieran cuenta de que él se alejaba del grupo y no subía con los demás.

-Hemos colocado un árbol cerca del bosque, aunque más próximo que los demás…lo encontrará fácilmente, tiene vida propia y no dejara a nadie acercarse. El truco está en apretar en un punto y el árbol se quedara paralizado, tiene que meterse por el árbol que le conducirá a una casa de madera en Hosmeade, allí pasará…esas noches, de cualquier manera durante el primer año la señora de la enfermería le acompañará hasta el árbol. Si tiene alguna duda pregúntele a ella. ¿Entendido?

Lupin asintió, algo confuso y se dirigió al pequeño pasillo por el que sus compañeros habían pasado hacía un rato.

_**¿Qué pasará con la amistad de Callie y Aqua? ¿Se verá afectada al pertenecer a diferentes casas? ¿Qué oculta Lupin? (finjamos que nadie lo sabe XD) ¡Todo y mucho más en los próximos capítulos! No se los pierdan (que televisivo me ha quedado e_e)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**De nuevo gracias a ****anne-granger-lestrange**** por comentar nuestros capítulos, esperamos que este te guste tanto como los anteriores ;)**

A la mañana siguiente, Aqua ya estaba sentada en la mesa de Slytherin desayunando cuando Callie apareció en el gran comedor. Lo primero en que se fijó fue en que Aqua volvía a estar con aquel extraño chico, supuso que ya se habrían hecho amigos, eso era algo que no le costaba demasiado a Aqua.

Caminó de forma cansada hacía su mesa y cuando se sentó en ella, vio que Aqua le hacía un gesto de saludo desde la suya. Callie sonrió mientras se sentaba y le devolvió el saludo. En fin, no habían caído juntas en la misma casa... tendría que asumirlo. Cogió una taza de leche que tenía frente a sí y se la llevó a la boca.

Enseguida empezaron a acudir al comedor el resto de los alumnos, Remus bajó bostezando y se sentó a su lado, dándole los buenos días.

-¿Y tus amigos?- preguntó Callie distraída mientras se untaba una tostada.

-Seguían dormidos cuando yo he bajado... llegarán tarde a la primera clase... el primer día del curso- respondió Remus. Callie sonrió.

-No parecían el tipo de chicos a los que eso les preocuparía- comentó divertida. Remus notó que Callie parecía mucho más relajada y menos a la defensiva que el día anterior. Se alegró de verla animada a pesar de que aún notaba que algunas de sus miradas se perdían la mesa de Slytherin.

Pasó un rato y finalmente, Callie se puso en pie y le dijo a Remus que sería mejor que fueran hacía la clase de transformaciones, la primera de ese día. James y Sirius aún no habían aparecido, pero ambos abandonaron el gran comedor.

Aqua les siguió con la mirada hasta que se marcharon.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Severus. Aqua sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada, sólo que... me habría gustado que Callie hubiese sido elegida para Slytherin también- contestó. Severus frunció el ceño.

-¿Esa chica de Griffindor?- preguntó como si no lo entendiera. Aqua se puso en pie algo molesta.

-Es mi mejor amiga- le dijo. Severus se puso en pie también.

-Como quieras- dijo sin más.- Deberíamos irnos, nos toca transformaciones con Griffindor-

Callie y Remus estaban entrando por la puerta de la clase cuando James y Sirius los alcanzaron respirando de forma entrecortada.

-¿Dónde os habíais metido?- les preguntó Remus.

-Buenos días a ti también- dijo James, luego miró a Callie y sonrió.- Buenos días Callie- Sirius sacudió la cabeza y Callie le miró sin saber que pensar.

-Hola- contestó sin más. Se giró hacía la puerta.- ¿Habéis visto si Aqua venía hacía aquí?- James negó con la cabeza pero Sirius se giró hacía la puerta también justo en el instante en que Aqua entraba con Severus, Sirius arrugó la nariz.

-Hola Aqua- saludó Callie feliz de verla, Aqua se acercó a su amiga igual de feliz.- Tenemos esta clase juntas así que podemos sentarnos juntas- Aqua fue a decir algo pero Severus soltó un bufido. James le miró entonces por primera vez.

-¿Has dicho algo?- le preguntó. Severus le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Por qué iba Aqua a sentarse con unos de Griffindor?- murmuró. Sirius se adelantó un paso.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que preferirá quedarse contigo?- le replicó. Severus miró a Sirius, pero James avanzó hasta situarse junto a su amigo. Remus se quedó en un segundo plano junto a las chicas. Severus, viéndose en minoría, miró a Aqua.

-Quédate con tus amigos Griffindor- le dijo con calma.- Ya nos veremos- y fue a sentarse junto a los de Slytherin en una de las primeras mesas.

Callie tiro de Aqua hacía una de las mesas en la parte donde todos los Griffindor se estaban sentando, y se sentaron en una de las mesas. Los demás se sentaron a su alrededor y la clase comenzó.

La clase transcurrió sin mayores problemas, Severus se había sentado con Avery, un muchacho moreno de Slytherin que miraba todo el mundo con indiferencia. Aqua no pudo más que sentirse algo culpable, pero prefería sentarse con Callie, así que no dijo nada, a pesar de que a ella le hubiese gustado que Severus se llevara mejor con sus amigos, de esa manera podría haberse sentado con Remus, quien se sentaba delante de ellas y detrás de sus dos amigos, de forma que pudiesen hablar sin problemas.  
>Aqua pasó la mayor parte de la clase fijándose en lo que hacía su amigo Severus, que era el único que avanzaba, ya que los demás miraban los ingredientes y el caldero esperando que algo surgiera de la nada.<br>Callie parecía mucho más animada que el día anterior y le reía las gracias a James, quien se había levantado feliz y no dejaba de mirar para atrás.  
>Remus leía con atención su libro de Pociones intentando descubrir algo que se le hubiese escapado en su primera lectura, pero volvió a empezar una y otra vez, desilusionado.<br>-¿No debería haber explicado algo el profesor?-preguntó Sirius sin molestarse en bajar la voz.  
>Los demás compañeros asintieron, pero el viejo profesor no pareció darse por aludido, así que el único que consiguió terminar en trabajo fue Severus, quien no despegó su oscura cabeza el caldero en toda la hora.<br>Sirius se encogió de hombros.  
>-Espero que las demás clases sean más productivas-comentó colocándose entre Callie y Aqua mientras salían de clase.<br>Callie le miró enfadada, pero no dijo nada y avanzó más deprisa dejando a Sirius atrás.  
>-¿Que toca ahora?-preguntó Aqua.<br>-Quidditch-contestó rápidamente James.  
>-¡Genial!-gritaron Aqua y Callie al unísono. El único que no parecía contento con la noticia era Remus.<br>Fueron acelerando el paso hasta llegar al campo de Qudditch, donde los alumnos de Ravenclaw estaban ya colocados en fila.

Cuando llegaban al campo, Severus apareció de ningún sitio. Todos le miraron extrañados y algo sorprendidos, aunque enseguida apareció una mueca de fastidio en el rostro de Sirius, y también en la de James, aquel chico no le daba buena espina y no sabía por qué.

-Hola- saludó Aqua. Los demás le miraron sin decir nada.

-Venía a avisarte de que a nosotros nos toca ahora historia de la magia con los de Hupplepuff- dijo Severus. Sirius se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-Ah- murmuró Aqua. Callie la miró apenada pero asintió. Remus miro a una y a otra.

-Bueno, sólo es una clase- dijo intentando darles ánimos. James sonrió y avanzó hacía Callie, después de comprobar que estando animada era también más amable con él no le apetecía que se volviera a deprimir.

-Remus tiene razón- dijo él.- Además nosotros llegamos tarde a Quidditch- cogió a Callie de la mano y echó a correr hacía el campo.- Venga Sirius- dijo también. Remus les siguió, pero Sirius se quedó mirando como Aqua desaparecía con Severus por otro de los pasillos.

Cuando llegó junto a sus amigos, Callie miraba enfadada a James y le echaba una buena bronca mientras Remus esperaba a que Sirius llegará.

-¡No hacía falta que tirarás así de mí!- exclamaba Callie.- ¡Sé andar sola! ¡Además no me has dejado despedirme de Aqua!-

-No es para tanto Callie, la verás enseguida- replicó James. Callie arrugó la nariz enfadada, pero James sonrió.- Si dejas de enfadarte conmigo te enseñaré a volar en la escoba- Callie se rió.

-Yo sé volar perfectamente- replico Callie. James arqueó las cejas.- Es la verdad-

-Vale- dijo James cogiendo la escoba que tenía a su lado. Aprovechó que la profesora aún no había llegado.- ¿Te atreves a probarlo?-

**¿Podrán acostumbrarse Aqua y Callie a estar separadas en algunas clases? ¿Aceptará Callie el reto de James? No dejéis de leer para saber esto y mucho más ;)**


End file.
